It is well known that digital projectors are used to present audiovisual presentations in a business setting. Digital projectors also enjoy an enthusiastic in-home user base that utilizes projectors to watch DVD's, project internet and computer images, and television programming. Digital projectors are also enjoying a growing market share at cinemas where digital films on DVD or large format files stored on hard drives combine with digital projectors to create a more cost efficient way to exhibit films than utilizing the replication of film prints.
Currently, home and business projectors utilize USB ports, and companies such as Epson, Hitachi, Sanyo, Toshiba and NEC all have projectors with wireless access ports on the market today. This enables projectors to connect to the internet via third party devices and too access documents, data streams, and broadcasts as well as personal digital assistant (PDA) information. Each wireless projector unit contains settings that allow for different media sources to gain access via wired and or wireless control to specific data sources through default or selected menu items via the projectors basic user interface system, or buttons on the hardware itself.
Conventional digital projector models address media flexibility and format issues, allowing users to access various media, via wired and wireless ports, on in-home displays, on business displays, and on portable devices.